The Images
by DarkQueenBulma
Summary: Bulma wants the bounty for the evil alien, Frieza. The images of a little girl and her father will not stop plaguing her. What if this girl was her? Maybe it's time she found her ties, but how when she is the property of Prince Vegeta? Citris galore!


**The Images **

Chapter One 

Captured 

By: DarkQueenBulma 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dbz characters, i'm not making any money off this ficcie, so don't sue me or anything ^.^. 

_The girl hugged her father securely. Run now, Run. Don't look back. She hugged him again. RUN NOW! Please, run. I love you. Run!_

I shook my head to rid myself of that thought. I didn't have time for the images of the little girl, I just didn't have time for it right now. I really needed to concentrate if I was going to get myself out of the situation that I had myself in at the moment. A very bad situation I was in, too. 

I'd been chasing a guy for some time, a bounty on his head was very large, and he was one of the most feared aliens in the universe. _Frieza_. Four hundred million zenae was a lot of bounty money, and could set her for life. I would never have to work again, but I knew I would. My lust for battle and the hunt were too great to ever stop. My lust for a challenge too strong to overcome. Why, I didn't know, but it was there all the same. 

A ship came hurtling towards me through a thick cloud of dark black smoke that used to be its partner ship. It had been destroyed by my blasters stationed at the front of my ship. I barely had time to move the "piece of junk" as I called it, from three incoming missles. These men weren't joking around, but neither was I. I meant business when it came to my bounty hunts, and I was there to collect what I had come from. The alien that destroyed a small planet called Zenpha 5. 

The planet was a rich one, filled with snobs, but I didn't really care. The surviving king, queen, and a handful of other Zenphanians has started a new civilization on another vacant planet, and were willing to pay cash. That's all I cared about. 

I was deffinately on the defensive with these people, but not for very long. I hurredly gained control of the situation by charging up a moon ray into my galic gun at the head of my cruiser ship. I fired it, imobolizing the ship. Good, now all I had to do was get onboard and capture the man, or whatever he was. I assumed he was male. No planet gave five million zenae for a women. A women never destroyed planets, she took them over. I smirked to myself. 

My mother had been a beautiful queen of a planet called Orain. Born a peasant of some unknown planet, she thrived for power, and she got it with her demanding ways and outstanding beauty. She married the King and soon killed him afterwards, gaining control and love of the planet. The king had been blood-thirsty and murdered countless people of his planet. The people were overjoyed to have such a beautiful and caring queen. She was tough, but a good ruler. I couldn't be more proud to call Orain my home and planet. I knew I was only half Orainian, but I never had any intention of asking what or where my mother came from. I was born on Orain, born an Orainian, and I would die an Orainian. 

The hard part was done. I thought I had everything covered. The bounty hunt had gone better than I had expected. I deffinitely thought it would of been harder to catch such a feared alien. From the rumors, anyone who tried was put to death immediately so I was cautious about calling it a victory yet. It wouldn't be that until he was held on my ship, and on my way back to Zenpha 8, the new planet. 

Out of no-where a large ship, that could of fit ten of my cruisers in it appeared. Oh shit. "Where the fuck..." I was cut off as I hit the far wall. My head spun, as my cruiser shook and was enveloped by the other ship. I was scared out of my mind, to say the least, but I got up all the same, trying to evade this very delicate situation. It started firing multiple missles at me. I could see a huge docking bay on the side of the ship and my cruiser was being pulled right into it. I groaned outwardly, very bluntly dissatisfied with what was going on. 'This just wasn't the way to start a morning', I thought to myself shrewdly. I was supposed to be on my way to collecting some money! I am not letting some low-class alien ruin my plans. I've never lost a bounty before, and I didn't intend to now. 

I tried the reverse thrusters but the ship, hopelessly, but was over-powered easily. Some kind of force unknown was pulling me in. This was not good at all. Ok, make that 'This was the worst situation that I could think of'. 

"Damn," I said through clenched teeth "How do i get myself into these things?" 

As I was about to ponder that thought some more, there was a loud crash then sent me flying into another wall of my cruiser. This time I saw stars. I started to hear mens voices, as I saw a bright light then blackness. The last thing I remembered was feeling many hands poking and jabbing me. 

I awoke with a splitting head-ache and could hardly see a foot in front of my face. That's to be expected from what I had just been put through. I focused some of my ki on healing myself. I could feel that I had a very fatal wound on my head that would deffinitely need cleaning later, but for now my ki would hold it secure enough until I got to medical supplies. I felt a little better and slid slowly off the bed that I had been lying on before. I started to see again and could make out the room somewhat. From what I could see of it, the room I was in looked like some kind of medical facility. There were five beds with white sheets, three of which were occupied. 

Where the hell was I, and why hadn't I been killed yet? I heard this guy too no prisoners. 'Maybe I'm just too beautiful to resist' I thought wrly, flipping my waist length auqa hair over my shoulder. Wonder what they had planned. 

There was a young girl in the bed next to mine, with knee length silver hair, and dark emerald eyes. The girl was staring at me wearily. I could feel those emeralds peircing me like knives to my skin, like she was reading my soul. It was unnerving. I noticed that she seemed to have some bad cuts and bruises that would need tending to if she were to stay alive for much longer. I could feel the radiating ki of this girl deminishing as we stared at each other. Her eyes were entrancing, I had to look away. I was like a deer caught in the headlights of a oncoming car, looking into those emerald eyes. It disturbed me some, but what was even more disturbing was how high her ki signature was. 

Her ki was larger than mine at my fullest power, and she was badly injured. That was an ego-blow if I'd ever had one, and I hadn't. 

I looked to the other girl whom I hadn't really got a good look at, due to the fact I was staring at the emerald eye beauty. She also had knee length hair but her ki was gone! The girl was dead. I sighed some and returned my attention to the other girl. It didn't really bother me to see death. I'd seen it in so many forms, it was hard to suprise, and nearly impossible to hurt me with it. There was plenty of it in the galaxy. Her dark onyx hair was falling into her eyes and she looked so peaceful lying there. I noticed there was a door open. Curious that someone would kidknapp me and not lock me in wherever they put me. I _had_ expected to wake up in some kind of dark, musty cell or dungeon, like so many times before. 

I headed for the door. I would more than likely encounter someone on my way, but I help hope I could over-power any guards and maybe beat them into telling me where my ship was, or stealing another. That didn't really matter. 

The emerald eyed, silver haired woman called to me calmly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

"And why not," I asked, eyeing her skeptically. 

The girl didn't say anything else just pointed at my neck. There, I saw a collar. A collar! I nearly cried out-loud in horror at seeing it. 

I'm actually wearing a collar, like some animal! Who did this to me. Gods, when I find out, I'm going to rip them apart. I'm going to torture them and watch them bleed to dea... 

My mental tirade was cut short as the woman spoke up again. 

"I wouldn't do any of those things either. The masters are not to be stood up to. They don't put up with it. Not now. Not ever. They will kill you, if you do. You are theirs now, to do with as they please. You are now officially a slave," she explained to me as if I was a child, in the same monotoned voice. 

She could read my mind? I had no idea that people could do that, but she wasn't too focused on the ability, but more on the fact that she _had_ read her mind. She had no right to do that at all. It was her mind. The girl laughed delicately, her chest heaving with the action. She _was_ hurt badly. 

"I'm sorry, I can't help whose minds I get linked to. It just happens," she said. 

"By the way I'm Victalanee Ruhnea, and you are?" she asked. 

I really didn't care who this girl was, I didn't have time for this. I was in a hurry. I had to be somewhere...she looked down at her watch. 

"Oh shit," she muttered, "10 minutes." 

The girl widened her eyes. She looked up at her. 

"You heard that, didn't you," she said but she already knew the answer. 

She had. That was not good. How many more people on this ship could read my thoughts? 

"Only me, thats why they have me," she answered the questions she had asked herself. "If you are after Frieza, he **is** on the ship but heavily guarded, and has more power than you or I have ever experienced". 

More power than this girl, which meant more than me. How the hell...? Great, I guess the bounty hunt was cut short. New mission. Get out of this ship alive, and if I do, not get shot down by it. 

I really didn't have time for this so I started out the door. Victalanee tried to stop me but it was too late. I walked through, disappearing out the doorway, but she soon rejoined Victalanee in the room as I was thrown into the wall oposite the door. She moaned. It had hurt. God, what is it with being thrown into walls today? 

"Tried to tell you," was all she said. 

I heard mens voices coming from the hallway outside the door. They had obviously heard the commotion I had made. I stood there waiting for them to walk into the door, but they didn't come. I sighed. Just what was I suppose to do now? I decided to get some work down while I waited to be set free. I had no hopes about 'being set free' by them, but more like myself. 

"Your not going to be set free, **ever**," Victalanee said. 

"Would you stop doing that," I said, agitation evident in my voice, and I was making no attempt to conceal it. 

"I can't," she growled out cooly, "You're very rude you know that?" 

I only replied with a "I know," before cutting off all comunication with the girl. Victalanee seemed to get the hint and rolled over so her back was facing me. I shrugged and sat back down on the bed I woke up in. I searched my pockets, but they were empty. Of course they were empty. Would they leave anything for me to use against them? How stupid I could be at times. Victalanee snorted. I rolled my eyes at the annoying girl and tried to think of nothing. It was impossible. I gained another snort and gave up on trying to think of nothing. I sat and pouted. We waited there for hours, how many I didn't know, I just knew I was royally pissed off at whoever had captured her. 

Finally some kind of guard walked in. 

"Both of you. Follow me," He said, "Now!" 

Victalanee looked at him like he was crazy. She was wounded, on the brink of death, and needed tending to. She wasn't going anywhere, even if she wanted to, which she looked like she didn't. The guard seemed to notice her wounds and left. He returned a few moments later with a female nurse. 

She hurriedly bustled into the room and began to check on her new patient. The guard waited outside. She checked her out for at least 10 minutes occasionally asking a question, or tutting loudly. Finally she picked some medicines and ointments out of the closet and applied them to her. They waited another ten minutes as she took her sweet time. 

Victalanee didn't seem to mind. She was in no hurry. Finally she was done. The nurse told the guard she was to stay in bed for twenty-four hours. He nodded. The nurse left, and Victalanee fell asleep from the sleeping injection she had been given. 

The guard told me to follow him. I looked back at the girl sadly. I kind of felt bad for being so mean to her. I shrugged and followed the guard out of the room. I really needed to get out of there. _Soon_. He led me to a very large room filled with men. A lot of men, and all of them seemed to be dressed in fancy clothing. There was a stage filled with a few other girls. _A stage?_

"Shit," I thought, "What the fuck are they doing with me?" I almost waited for an answer from Victalanee. I laughed dryly to myself. The guard told her to shutup. I did, but with a nasty glare. He led me onstage and put me inline with the other girls. They all seemed extremely scared. I would be too, if I were them. Half of them had hardly no ki. 

"Stupid weaklings," I said to myself. I could really be egotistical at times. 

"I agree," came a voice behind me. It was short woman with shoulder length blond hair, and big blue eyes that held no innocence. This was her kind of person. 

"I am Eighteen. Don't bother telling me your name. I already know it, Bulma," she stated. I lifted an elegant eyebrow. How did she know my name? I rolled her eyes. Nothing suprised me in this place. I almost asked but opted on asking, "What are we doing here?" instead. 

"They are selling us genious," Eighteen replied not worrying about it at all. 

"Oh fucking great, I've been captured by a slave trader!" I screamed in my head, "Just fucking great, what am I supposed to do now?" 

I was royally pissed before, but now I was just murderous. First they kidknapp me, collar me, and now they are selling me to some horny bastard who thinks he will get some? I don't think so. Not in this lifetime. I started to power up; I had to get away, and now, but I couldn't. My power just wouldn't go anywhere, it just stayed at nothing, and all of a sudden a sharp pain went up my spine. I became light headed, and for the second time that day I saw the darkness envelope me. 

I awoke to find Eighteen standing above me snickering. 

"Hey stupid, your wearing a Ki collar, you can't powerup! Are you on some kind of suicide mission?" She asked. 

I blinked some to get the hazy feeling to go away. Eventually it did somewhat and I was able to observe my new surroundings a bit. I was in some kind of ship, but it wasn't the same one I had been on when I blacked out. This one was much smaller. 

"Where are we now," I asked a little fuzzily. 

"We're on our way to Vegetasei. We've been sold to the same owner. King Vegeta," she said, psuedoenthusiastically. 

"Vegetasei? As in the saiyan planet?" I asked. 

"That'd be the one darling," she replied. 

I sulked. "I hate my life," I groaned out. 

"Oh but life is great," Eighteen chided as she rolled her eyes. 

I smirked. I was going to get along with this Eighteen just great. 

"So we were sold to the saiyan king, eh?" I mused, "I guess we could have gotten worst." 

"How do you figure." Eighteen responded. 

"We probablly couldn't get worst, I'm just trying to make myself feel better." 

Eighteen laughed then shook her head. "Funny girl you are." 

The rest of the trip towards Vegetasei was spent mostly in comfortable silence, both of us wanting to enjoy ourselves before our lives went to a living hell. It wasn't the most enjoyable thing to do, but it was better than nothing. The ship finally went into a landing. I looked up at Eighteen. She looked back. 

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked her. 

Eighteen didn't have time to respond, because the Royal King Vegeta strolled on-board. The pilot of the ship came out to greet the king. 

"King Vegeta," He said and bowed. 

"General Raditz, are these the two girls I ordered for my son?" he asked. 

"Yes sir," General Raditz Replied. The king nodded and pointed at the two girls. 

"This way, now," he barked. 

Eighteen started to move towards the exit of the ship, apparently glad to get out of the confines of the small room they were forced to stay in for three hours, but I didn't move. 

My eyes were fixed on Raditz, as they started to glaze over. 

_Run...please run. Don't ever come back. Run until you can't run any longer my love...Run. I will always love you. Always. Love. Run. Now. Go. Run! The dark haired man yelled at a tiny little girl not even 3 years old yet. Blasts were landing all around them. Please run my darling. I will find you one day. I promise I will. The little girl nodded at her father and started to run. She ran as far as her legs would take her. The men followed her. They were closing in on her from all sides. Her father screamed at her. RUN. She started to weep as her eyes turned a stoney black color._

"...NOW," the king yelled in my face as she came out of her stooper. 

"What," I yelled as I nearly jumped out of my skin. 

The king looked at me suspiciously, but then started out the door again, this time both of us following. I looked back at Raditz who gave her a quizzical look. I was almost waiting for another image but none came. It was really odd. I had the power to see the past of people, but I was untrained in the art which resulted in me only seeing things randomly. So far the only times I had ever seen anything was with my family members of close bloodlines. The reason behind that was because looking into the past takes a lot of emotion, and I rarely had any emotion for strangers. The way I dealt with Victalanee was proof of that. I wonder how she was doing. I hope she was alright; she had a lot of spirit. 

How odd it was for this general, whom I had never met in my life, to bring images, and such clear ones at that, to me. I didn't have time to ponder or think it over. The king was handing the us over to another guard. 

"Deliver these to the prince, and tell him happy birthday from the king," he said then left. 

The guard led us out of the docking bay and into the royal saiyan palace. It was magnificent in there. The walls were filled with ancient saiyan artwork. I would die to get my hands on some of these pieces. I stopped to stare at a picture of a naked saiyan baby being held around its middle by the fathers tail. The father was sitting on a clock of some sort, and was dangling the baby over a whirlpool of other clocks. I almost fell over. I looked to the other guard and sure enough he had a tail also. My eyes widened as the knowledge flowwed over me. I could barely control myself. The guard came back and grabbed my arm. 

"Keep moving slave," he told me harshly. 

I growled at him and lunged at his back but Eighteen saw, and caught me. 

"Don't," she whispered. 

She let go of me and I didn't try any more lunges at the guard though in my mind he was bloodied, bruised, and dying on the floor. I sighed. I had a cruel nature that often got me into trouble. I enjoyed pain too much. I shivered; it was cold in this palace. Nothing like the hundred degrees I was used to. I had been on the planet Galatia for the past three months looking for a wanted man named Jeardon. The bounty on his head was enormous, and I had wanted it. I got it of course, and then I was informed of the bounty on Frieza, nearly three times bigger. I fumed some, remembering what I was cheated out of. It was too late now though. Now my mission was to escape from this planet. 

"Past should stay past Bulma. Concentrate on the Now," I told myself. 

The guard stopped at a large door with encrusted diamonds and rubys in it. My eyes became big. I was going to be dealing with a spoiled brat, I could tell already. 

He knocked on the door twice, and waited a moment. A very short young man, though taller than me answered the door. He looked exactly like King Vegeta minus the gotee, the king sported. Both, Eighteen and I openly stared for a few moments at the resemblence between them. 

"What do you want." 

"The Royal highness King Vegeta ordered these two slaves to you, he said it was a "happy birthday" present from the king to the prince," the guard replied. 

The prince looked at us with disgust. 

"I have no use for these whores! They are women, they can't do any work!" he yelled. The guard looked a little uneasy. I was simply furious. My life had been ruined, I had been captured, enslaved, and tortured all in one day and now I was getting demined by a short little man who probablly couldn't even tie his own shoelaces for the mere fact slaves probablly had been doing it for him since he was a child!! I had, had enough. 

"Listen up bud, we could do any work a man could do, I could do any work you can do, I guarantee I am stronger then you by at least ten!" I screamed in his face. 

Eighteen paled and Prince Vegetas vein popped out of the side of his head. He gritted his teeth. 

"We'll see about that, you little wench," he said. 

He motioned for us to follow him inside. we obliged. He pointed to a bedroom. We supposed thats where they were supposed to sleep so we headed that way. Once inside we started to look around. We found just about nothing. There was two queen sized beds and two bathrooms with full baths, but thats about it. No cloths or anything to wear. We were both too exausted to complain too much that night so we climbed into their own beds and fell asleep almost at once. 

I awoke with a start, sweat pouring off of me. 

_She started to weep as her eyes turned a stoney black color. She fell to her knees crying. A pair of black wings spread from her, and she went through a great transformation. Her hair grew down to her waist and her tail turned from a soft white, to a deep onxy. When she stood up, she was not a girl any longer. She was a grown woman. Her eyes were now completely black, whites and all. She lifted her hands, the tears still streaming down her face, and placed them in a form to shoot ki attacks. She started to power up and a deep black ball of energy started to appear._

I shook my head roughly crying out into the night. I called through my mind to someone before I even realized I had done it. Victalanee answered back. 

"Bulma...your powers are growing too rapidly, you must tell someone about them, or your power will envelope you like it did when..." 

Victalanee was cut short by my mental walls. I didn't want to hear the truth, I didn't want to know. I was tired of the images of the little girl, and her father. I was tired of all images period. I fell back into a dreamless sleep, tossing and turning. 


End file.
